Black and Blue Battle
The Black and Blue Battle is a rivalry game played between the Bakura Miners and the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers. It has been played every season in the Silver Age, but the rivalry stretches back much further. The match is name for one of the colors in each of the team's uniforms as well as the bruising nature of the game, often resulting in players being black and blue at the game's conclusion. Old Whiskey Trophy In 265, the Old Whiskey Trophy was added to the rivalry. The crystal decanter is held by the team who until they lose it. Prior to the game, the trophy is filled with whiskey from the current holder's world and is traditionally shared by the victors after the conclusion of the game. After the institution of the Old Whiskey Trophy, Miner fans have adopted one of their traditional songs, Whiskey in the Jar, as their anthem for the Black and Blue Battle. Miner fans frequently substitute the names of Rhia Grames and Tover Micjaa in the song. Significant Games In 263, a rematch of the Black and Blue Battle took place in the Galactic Cup Playoffs and was won by the Smugglers by a wide margin. In 272, the Black and Blue Battle coincided with the Miner's Truce Day game festivities. In 279, the game was played in cold, foggy conditions at Bakura Gardens in a tight, defensive match colloquially referred to as the "fog bowl." In 287, the rivalry was played in the Galactic Cup Final for the first time in the Silver Age with the Miners winning 29-9. The Miners and Smugglers had previously met in the Final in 259, 28 years earlier. Results *262: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (28-5) *263: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (31-32) *263 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (3-20) *264: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (2-15) *265: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (21-20) *266: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (10-19) *267: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (12-40) *268: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (4-4, OT 10-11) *269: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (19-30) *270: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (23-9) *271: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (3-32) *272: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (21-23) *273: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (37-33) *274: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (38-29) *275: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (19-36) (friendly) *276: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers '''at Bakura Miners (29-26) *277: '''Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (26-11) *278: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (2-26) (friendly) * 279: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (28-26) * 280: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (17-5) * 281: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (2-4) * 282: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (24-22) * 283: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (2-11) * 284: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (33-24) * 285: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (31-37) * 286: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (33-0) * 287: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (27-22) * 287 Galactic Cup Final: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers vs. Bakura Miners (9-29) * 288: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (31-21) * 289: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (16-22) * 289 Galactic Cup Final: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers vs Bakura Miners (35-28) * 290: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (3-26) * 291: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (34-2) * 292: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (7-14) * 293: Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Bakura Miners (26-6) * 294: Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (12-16) Category:Bakura Miners Category:Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Category:Rivalries